Schoolstuff Mafia
Schoolstuff Mafia Interview - Civvie So I decided to sit down with Clueless to have a chat. Clueless played the Line Paper in Schoolstuff Mafia making her a civvie. She has also been promoted on RM to the Meeting Place Management group. DD: Thank you for sitting down with me and Congrats on your promotion on RM. Clueless: Thanks. DD: How did you like playing Schoolstuff Mafia? Clueless: I had a blast!!! DD: Thats great! Was there anything you didn't like about Schoolstuff Mafia? Clueless: The losing part sucked DD: Sorry about that. What did you like best in Schoolstuff Mafia? Clueless: Trying to get people to listen to me. I love all the "discussions"! DD: Well there was some of that. How long have you been playing mafia? Clueless: Online- almost a year in. In real life a few years. DD: Wow. Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? Clueless: Spare time whats that? DD: Guess that means you are pretty busy. Clueless: I actually like hiking and rafting. DD: Oh you like adventure. Are you known by any other name on other sites? Clueless: No I am a RM snob I only play here DD: You can continue to be an RM snob, we don't mind What Country are you from? Clueless: USA West Virginia DD: Now I want to know if you have a southern accent Do you work? Clueless: I am a party planner. DD: Party planner. What kind of parties do you plan? Clueless: I help plan all kinds of stuff from weddings and birthdays to conferences and golf tourneys! DD: That sounds like a lot of fun. Do you have any funny stories? Clueless: What happens at my parties stays at my parties DD: I am thinking there are some very funny stories, but I understand. Do you go to school as well? Clueless: No DD: Me either. Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? Clueless: I can drive bad and smoke at the same time. DD: So how do you like RM? Clueless: I love it here it helps me get through the workday. Schoolstuff Mafia Interview - Mafia So I decided to sit down with d_whiz2003 to have a chat. Dwhiz played the Marker in Schoolstuff Mafia making him a baddie. He also was on the winning team. Congrats. DD: Nice of you to join me. DWhiz: Nice to be here. DD: We just finished playing Schoolstuff Mafia. What did you think about the game overall? Dwhiz: I enjoyed playing the game and I thought the story was very creative. DD: Was there anything you didn't like about Schoolstuff Mafia? DWhiz: I didn't like the unbalance of power. The mafia had a night kill, but the civvies could protect half of them every night, with the extra ability to protect 1 extra or block 1 person on certain nights. DD: I totally understand that. So what did you feel was the best part of Schoolstuff Mafia? Dwhiz: The best part was my BTSC team. And also watching the civvies kill themselves! DD: I had fun with that too. How long have you been playing mafia? Dwhiz: About 1 month. DD: Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? Dwhiz: Play video games, watch movies, plot to take over the world with Pinky. DD: Who is this Pinky? Dwhiz: It's an old US cartoon. I've given you a copy of a video that will help explain. DD: I remember Pinky and the Brain. I'll add the video at the bottom. Are you known by any other name on other sites? Dwhiz: Nope, I'm the same old me on each site. DD: What Country are you from? Dwhiz: I'm from the US, the state is Depression (ok, I'm lying, it's really Hawaii). DD: I see you like the pineapple I'm sure this will make TLL very happy Dwhiz: DD: Do you work? Dwhiz: Yes, I work. I work at a hospital, in the department for crazy people. Or am I one of the crazy people? I sometimes forget. DD: Do you go to school? Dwhiz: I am a full time student, for the next 3 weeks. Graduating with my Computer Information Systems degree. DD: Wow full time student and work and you still have time for mafia. Hats off to you! Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? Dwhiz: I like long walks on the beach, sunsets, and quiet nights at home. (Oh crap, wrong site. Thought this was Match.com)! No, nothing else to share. DD: How can we find you on Match.com? Oh nevermind..too personal How do you like RM? Dwhiz: RM is cool, people are nice. Except for the meanies that keep beating my high score. They will be dealt with when me and Pinky take over the world. thumb|| Category:Post-Game Interviews